bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xeris Blue
Xeris Blue is a Aqous Brawler who comes from Reveix a planet where animal like humanoid aliens live and have bakugan. He is apart of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and was a member of the resistance and a castle knight. He has the ability to hover and breathe over and under water. He is able to change form. He battles with an Aqous Anubisan. Personality Appearance His overall appearance in human form he is very tall and has ocean blue eyes and his hair is dirty blond and he has sandy Caucasian skin. He has sharper canines then most humans do. In his Reveixian from he has periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face and he has sharp pointed ears. The middle of his face and his chest and his stomach are white. He has black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. He has a short dark blue mane. He 5 sharp claws on his hand and has sharp claws on his feet. He has electric blue eyes and black markings that go down to maw. The inside of his mouth is blue and he has long canines. Outfita In his New Vestroia outfit he wears a silver-trimmed short sleeved overcoat and dark blue colored 'shoulder pads' on his shoulders. He wears this over a dark blue shirt. He has dark blue shorts with a azure scaled pattern on the sides of his short. He wears black boots and wears black fingerless gloves. In his Alien form his overcoat changes to midnight blue and the pads look like light blue curved crystals and his overcoat has symbols decerating it. His shirt is black has all six attribute symbols on the front with their colors, his shorts are more scaled and has aqous symbols on them. His gloves have fur on the ends of them and his boots have silver crystals on them. In both forms he has a Bakugan resistance Aquos Gauntlet. In Gundalian Invaders, he wears a blue jacket with a black high collar and black pads on the sides of each of his shoulders over a purple and blue T-shirt. He wears cargo shorts with a grey and blue camo design. He wears black and blue runners. He has a Aquos BakuMeter. In his alien version. He Has a scaled jacket with blue with black circling symbols and a blue rhombus on the back of the jacket. His shirt is dark purple with dark blue fang jaws design, his shoes are sandals with black and blue lining. As a castle knight he wore a white low-collared form-fitting outfit similar to a stormtrooper's armor. It was trimmed in blue and platinum and had dark blue markings down the sides. As a alien it has changed to black instead of white. In the first arc of Mechtanium Surge he wears a black and blue sleeveless hood over a black and blue shirt. He has blue sport shorts with two belts coming together to make an x. he wears black combat boots. In alien form his sleevless Jacket is midnight blue with a silken leather look and his hood has grey fur, his shirt has a monstrous animal on his shirt that looks like the head of Helix Dragonoid. His shorts are black and has a blue rhombus pattern on the side. His combat boots have fur on the top. His bakumeter looks the same in both In the second arc of Mechtanium surge he wears a silver and blue shirt with matching shorts, he wears blue runners and has a blue and black collar with a aquos symbol attached to it. In his alien form his clothes look more like combat outintated and his shirt has no sleeves. He has blue and black wrist band where he wears his bakucolar. Category:Males Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Aquos Brawlers